Everything Comes With A Price
by tjmack
Summary: Spoilers for 2x19! All he knows is that he's running and gasping for air. His lungs burn as if they've been set on fire. His vision blurs almost instantly. He hasn't made it far from where they had been keeping him, and he knows that he can't stop. Fighting with everything in him, Hook moves forward, one foot in front of the other until suddenly he is face first with the dirty...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** _For anyone who reads Miles From Where You Are, first I want to thank you all for baring with me. There is a new update coming. I hit a writing snag halfway through the chapter, and then this came to me and demanded that I write it. There will be at least 1 more chapter, maybe more.

* * *

He growls, it deep; guttural, as he fights against the bindings holding him tightly in place. They had long since removed his hook, and he feels like a huge part of himself is missing. He hasn't ever felt truly right without his hook, at least not since that damn crocodile cut his hand off. Hook has lost track of how long he's been locked up in the small storage area. He's lost track of how long it's been that they've been torturing him.

Tamara and Greg. They had no qualms telling him exactly who they were or what their plans were. They had tried to entice him with the promise that they knew how to kill magical creatures. They had promised him that they would help him kill Rumpelstiltskin, and he had almost said yes. Almost.

Yes, he was villain. He was hellbent on enacting his revenge on Rumpelstiltskin for stealing away his Milah, but there were some lines that even he wasn't willing to cross. Their plan involved hurting Regina, which he had no problem with, hell he'd help hold the evil witch down while they tortured the life out of her, but that wasn't the way that they planned on hurting her. Aside from the fact that Regina was fairly powerful, they were smart. Regina, much like his own crocodile, wasn't frightened at the prospect of being physically harmed. Her fear lay with harming those that mattered to her. With Regina, there was only one person in this entire world that Regina cared about, and he was only an eleven-year-old boy.

So, yes, he was a horribly evil man. He had done horrible, horrible things, many of which he wished that he could forget, but he would never stoop to the level of harming a young boy. Especially not one that reminded Hook so much of himself at that age. Granted, he hadn't actually met the young boy, but he had watched him, witnessed how he acted.

After his refusal to help, Tamara had scoffed at him, a sneer clouding her face before telling Greg to tie him up. Greg didn't do anything halfway either, apparently, since Hook had been yanking and pulling at his bindings for what felt like a decade without them giving one tiny little bit.

He wasn't afraid of dying, in fact, he was fairly certain that was where he was headed. Death via torture. It sounded absolutely horrible, but still he wasn't quite afraid of the actual dying part. No, he was afraid of what would happen to Henry if he didn't get away from the two psycho's with an agenda.

"Ah, bloody hell!" He yelled out, as he tugged harder against the bindings. He bit his lip to keep from screaming out as something popped in his left shoulder, followed by an intense burning sensation. Tears pressed against his eyes, as his body slumped forward. The pain was almost unbearable, and his vision swam in front of his eyes.

Moaning, Hook looked around the room. Through the pain, a smirk formed on his lips. One of the torture devices sat on the edge of the counter to his left. If he kicked his leg up just right, he'd have a small chance of knocking the device to the floor. Groaning, Hook shoved off the ground with his left foot and kicked it up as high as he could. It took everything in him to not scream out at the pain that tore through his left shoulder. He fought against his darkening vision, as the heel of his boot came down on the device. Sighing, he slowly dragged his foot toward the edge of the counter and smiled triumphantly as it fell to the ground. Now all he had to do was figure out how to use the device to release him from his bindings.

* * *

The door to the same cottage is thrown open. He knows that he is making too much noise, that they'll be alerted to his escape, but he can't help it. Cradling his throbbing left arm against his midsection, Hook stumbles out into the thick Storybrooke forest. He needs to find help. He needs to warn Swan that Tamara and Greg are planning on doing something to Henry.

He hears a noise behind him, followed by someone shouting. Hook knows that they've found out he's escaped, and he knows that he has only one option: run. Without a second thought, Hook starts to pump his legs forward, his booted feet clapping against the twigs and leaves loudly. They'll know which way he went, and they'll follow him. His only choice is to move faster. He was a pirate dammit, he could outwit the two people stupid enough to leave a weapon behind that was easily able to undo his bindings.

Running, faster and faster, Hook starts to pant. He isn't in bad shape, but he hasn't ever had a reason to run as if his life depended on it before. Of course he had pissed off people in the past. Been chased out of different districts of the Enchanted Forest, but he had never felt like he was in danger before.

He feels like he's been running for hours, his chest hurts with each breath he pulls into his oxygen-deprived lungs. Looking around, he realizes that he has no idea where he is. As far as he knows, he could be running further into the dense forest, instead of closer to the edge of town. Looking behind him, he notes that he can still hear Greg and Tamara behind him. He hasn't made it far from them at all. All he knows is that he's running and gasping for air. His lungs burn as if someone had sat them on fire from the inside. His vision starts to swim, and the pain in his shoulder become prominent again. He can't stop, their right behind him. If he stops, he'll never be able to save Henry from what they might have planned. Fighting against his rebelling body, Hook continues his forward movement. One foot in front of the other, until suddenly he is face first in the dirt underneath him. His eyes are unfocused and the tunnel is slowly closing, but as the light starts to dim from his usually vibrant blue eyes, he swears to himself that he saw a beautiful angel before he fell forward.

It's his last hope, that he is indeed dying, because almost anything else would be better than what Tamara and Greg would have planned for him, if they caught up to him. As his slips into unconsciousness, he swears he hears someone call out to him. Hook tries to hold onto one ounce of his consciousness, just enough to answer them, but he loses his grip and suddenly his world is dark.

* * *

Ruby finds herself standing in the middle of a small clearing in the otherwise vast Storybrooke forest. She had been on her way to check on the dwarves and Anton's progress with the magic beans, when something had called out to her. She had know almost instantly that it was her other half that had picked up on it. A slight change in the air. What had been light, had changed to dark clouded with a hint of fear. Someone was in trouble, she could sense it. Without a second thought of who it was, where they might be, or who might be after them, Ruby had taken off, sprinting through the thick forestry. The feeling only grew stronger the further she ran, until she came to the clearing.

She knew that she was close. She could feel the fear surround her. It clawed it's way up her back, clinging to her throat, threatening to choke her. Ruby had always hated the smell of fear. It always made her anxious. Rubbing her hands together, in an effort to calm herself, she twisted slowly peering out past the clearing into the vast shrubbery, much further than normal human eyes can see. It's time like that these that Ruby is glad for her other half. The werewolf inside of her made it easier for her to see things, to find people.

When her eyes didn't pick up anything out of the ordinary, she used her nose to sniff at the air. Fighting past the stench of fear in the air, she picked up an odd scent. Something that she wasn't used to in the Enchanted Forest, and something that she was barely used to in Storybrooke. It smelt like salty water. Like the ocean. Her lips pulled back over her teeth as she growled. She knew who she was smelling, as she took off in the general direction that the smell had originated from.

Just as quickly as the trees grew dense on all sides of her, they thinned back out. She stepped out into the even smaller clearing in just enough time to watch as the pirate that she so despised at that moment collapse into an unconscious heap. Her personal feelings aside, Ruby knew she had to help him. She could see the pain in his face before he crumpled to the ground. Distant shouting could be heard from where she stood, and she knew that he was definitely the one in danger. That he was the one that the fear was coming from.

Taking a few steps forward, Ruby knelt down beside Hook's unmoving body and pressed two fingers to his neck. The flesh beneath her fingers moved in a slow, steady motion. He was alive. Glaring in the direction that the two distinct voices were coming from, Ruby grabbed Hook by his arms and started to drag him. She knew that his booted feet would leave a track, she just hoped that whoever was looking for him, wouldn't notice the track. She dragged him into the thick underbrush, before resting him against a tree. She ducked down, just as two people walked out into the clearing. Gasping, a hand over her mouth to keep herself quiet, she watched as Tamara and Greg walked past her hiding place, and disappeared into the backside of the forest.

Counting to ten and listening intently, she stood back up. She was going to go find some water, and she was going to use it to wake Hook up, because she didn't have time to wait for him to wake up on his own. She'd check out his injuries, then she was going to have him explain what the hell was going on.

* * *

Hook moaned as he slowly came back to consciousness. The first thing he noticed was the throbbing pain in his left shoulder, and remembered injuring it during his attempt at escaping Tamara and Greg. The next thing he noticed was that he was freezing cold and dripping wet. Had he fallen into a body of water of some sort when he passed out? Storybrooke hadn't been overly warm when he and Cora first arrived, but as it slowly dipped toward winter it was becoming increasingly colder. The fact that he felt as if he could be wrung out didn't help his shivering at all.

"Hey. You awake?" A voice called out. It was calm and almost soothing.

A hand gently touched his cheek, as he cracked open one eyelid. He attempted to grin at the beautiful black-haired angel kneeling in front of him, but he was certain that his smile was more of a grimace.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" she asked, pointing at his left shoulder.

Both of his eyes popped open as he took in his left arm. She had made him a makeshift sling from various leaves and twigs in the forest. Though the injury wasn't technically visible, the limpness of his arm was enough to prove that the injury was more severe than Hook had originally thought.

Realizing that she had asked him a question, he tried to shrug nonchalantly, but moaned at the pain it caused.

Ruby rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'll take that as a yes." She mumbled, before pulling herself to her feet, as she slowly disappeared from view, he heard her mumble something about men.

Grinning, Hook tried to pull himself into a more comfortable position. He was still freezing, but at least he could shiver violently in a more suitable position. He peered around his surroundings, and wondered if Tamara and Greg were still looking for him. The thought caused a shiver to run the length of his spine, that had nothing to do with the fact that he was soaking wet.

"Here." Ruby muttered, as she thrust a bottle toward his only hand.

Hook looked at the bottle of water, before pulling it to his lips. He took generous sips of the water, letting it cool his parched throat, before handing the bottle back to Ruby.

"So. What happened?" Ruby asked, as she sat down in front of Hook.

He coughed awkwardly, trying to figure out how to explain the situation for what it was. If he wasn't mistaken, this woman was a close friend to Swan and her mother, which meant that she probably wasn't particularly fond of him.

"I went to New York, I followed Rumpelstiltskin there. I waited for my chance, and stabbed him with my hook-"

Ruby held up a hand, and shook her head. "Let me stop you there, pirate. I know all of that. What I want to know is how the hell you got back to Storybrooke and why you were running from Neal's fiancee and Greg."

Hook grinned at her, his eyebrow cocked slightly. "So you know of me."

Ruby glared at him, "Answer the question, or I pull Emma in on this."

Hook sighed, though he wouldn't mind tangling with the leggy blonde again, he simply was in no mood to deal with it all right now. All he wanted was to go to sleep and wish away the pain in his shoulder. "Fine." Hook grumbled, before continuing. "Swan locked me in some kind of room after I stabbed Rumpelstiltskin. I thought I was going to die in that Godforsaken room, until someone opened it and hit me in the head with something. When I woke up, I was in the back of some sort of vehicle with a gag in my mouth and my arms fastened behind my back."

Ruby nodded as she took in the information. Her first thought was, could she actually trust the pirate to be truthful, but then she asked herself what his reason for lying might be. "Continue."

Hook's eyes dropped to his lap, as he spoke. "When we arrived back into town, they released me from the chair they had tied me to, and removed the gag. They explained that I was a big part of their plan, and that they needed my help to make their plan a reality. Once I found out that damned crocodile was still alive, I was more than willing to help, until they explained their plan."

Ruby snickered, "Really? You haven't shown an ounce of decency since you arrived in Storybrooke, why change that now?"

He peered up at Ruby, his hair having fallen into his eyes. His blue eyes blazed with honesty as he spoke. "Because I couldn't stand by while those idiots injured a helpless child. Because that child reminds me so much of the young man that I used to be, and because I am not that horrible of a monster. I am not an evil man, I am simply a man that is looking to avenge his lost love, that is all."

Ruby gasped at the sheer honesty of his words, and got lost in his hypnotic gaze. After a few minutes, she shook her head, and cleared her thoughts. "Who are they trying to hurt?" She was pretty sure that she knew the answer to that question, but she needed to hear the words.

"Henry Mills. Regina's son."

Ruby shook her head, "No. He's Emma's son, and we have to do something. We can't let Tamara and Greg hurt Henry."

Hook nodded his head, "I agree, but no one will believe me. I don't even understand why you believe me."

Ruby sighed, "Let's just leave it at I've been where you are, and I know what you're going through."

* * *

Together, with Ruby baring at least half of Hook's weight, they are able to slowly weave themselves out of the forest undetected. Stumbling their way up main street, Ruby tries her best to ignore the odd looks that the other Storybrooke residents are giving her. Most of them know of Hook and what he had done, and the ones that didn't know the full story, knew the cliff-notes from the other people in town. To say that he wasn't well liked in the small town would be really pushing it.

"I gather that I'm not everyone's favorite person." Hook whispered softly against Ruby's ear.

Her nose wrinkled at the electricity that shot through her, as his lips barely brushed against her ear. This man had caused so much damage and destruction, she knew that, but she also couldn't deny the fact that she was no better than the pirate beside her. She too had hurt people, in fact, she had killed people. It was her fault... and Granny's, that Peter was dead. Could she really deny this man a second chance when she had done far worse things in her lifetime?

"That would be the understatement of the week." Ruby answered just as softly, as she fought against the smile that tugged at the edge of her lips.

She had to keep it together. Giving the man a second chance, and completely letting him off the hook were two totally different things. Hook would still have to answer for what he did, and whenever they were able to return Belle to who she really was, and Ruby hoped to hell it was soon, then he would apologize to her for what he did.

"Is that a smile I spy, darling?" Hook drawled out slowly. If Ruby was able to look into his eyes, she would see a playful twinkle lighting up his pale blue eyes.

"Nope, you must be mistaking and don't call me darling." Ruby huffed. She hated cute pet names, they made her queasy.

"You have it, milady."

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Maybe I should have left you in the woods to fend for yourself. At least you wouldn't be annoying me."

Hook laughed lightly, as he watched a couple of people staring at them as they continued their trek. There was something about Ruby that reminded him of Milah. It wasn't the hair, even if it was the exact same color and about the same length. It was in the way she held herself. The way she didn't take anyone's bullshit. Ruby was a straight shooter, and Hook really admired that about her, much like he admired it about Milah.

"Aye, my love, you could have, but that wouldn't have been like you would it?"

Ruby pulled to a sudden stop, causing Hook to jar his sore shoulder. He cursed under his breath, as he pulled the sore appendage to his chest. Ruby stared at him, her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Don't for one second think that you know a thing about me."

Hook chuckled, before peering up at her. His dark hair had flopped into his eyes again, off-setting the pale blue that lay underneath his black hair. "Oh, but love, I do know you. You strong, vibrant, and beautiful, but what lays underneath that exterior is what is most important about you. You're loyal and make lifelong bonds. You don't have it in you to leave someone behind, to fend for themselves, not when that person is injured."

Ruby gaped at him, her mouth hanging open. She tried to find a way to retort what he had just said, but she couldn't. He was right, and it wasn't a bad thing that he was. Everything he said was good...and he had called her beautiful. She sighed, "Look, let's just get you to David and Mary Margaret's before Tamara and Greg find us."

Hook nodded his head, "You still haven't explained to me, how exactly you're going to get them to listen to me. I'm not exactly well liked...or trusted, for obvious reasons."

"That maybe, Hook, but I am. They'll trust me."

Hook simply nodded again, as he let Ruby help him move forward. What should have hurt his pride, he was a grown man capable of walking on his own two feet, only seemed to send small electrical pulses deep inside of him, straight into his heart. Something that he had thought had died long, long ago.

* * *

Ruby stared pleadingly at David, as she carried more and more of Hook's weight. The pain in his shoulder was rendering him almost completely useless in the way of standing. Maneuvering the stairs had been almost a work of art, until he had nearly fallen back down them. In an effort to keep Hook from tumbling down the steep set of stairs, Ruby had grabbed hold of the first thing she could latch onto, which just happened to be Hook's injured left arm. He had cried out in pain, biting his lip to keep from screaming, as he righted himself and jerked his arm out of her death grip. She apologized profusely, seeing the amount of pain that the man was in, but knew that there was nothing in the immediate future that she could do.

"Please. We have very, very important and time sensitive information."

David shook his head, "I wouldn't believe a word that came out of _his_ mouth."

Hook nodded, the tears that he been in his eyes had long since dried. His eyes were red-rimmed from lack of sleep, and his fight against crying. "I understand that, I do. I wouldn't believe me either, if I was you, but this is important..and frankly, I need to sit down."

David sighed, as he peered backward into the apartment. Ruby knew that he was having one of his odd silent conversations with Mary, when he poked his head back out.

"Alright, you have five minutes to explain yourself." As he spoke, his eyes never left Ruby's.

Ruby nodded, hopefully five minutes would be long enough to get her friends to believe them. Well, they would believe Ruby, but she wasn't sure how they would take to it being Hook that held the information.

David took over for Ruby, noting the thin sheen of sweat that had formed on the young woman's forehead. He slung Hook's good arm around his shoulders and guided the apparently injured man into his living room, and sat him down on the couch.

David crossed the small space, and took the empty arm chair, with Mary Margaret perched on the edge of the arm, beside him. Emma was out with Henry and Neal, eating at Granny's.

"So, you have important information?" David inquired.

He didn't trust the pirate, not one bit. Not from what his wife and daughter told him of their time in the Enchanted Forest and definitely not after the man aligned himself with Regina and ultimately her mother. It also didn't help that David wasn't as openly trusting of others, not like his wife was. Emma was much more like her father when it came to opening herself up to others, and for that, David was eternally grateful.

"Yeah..." Hook started, as Ruby put a halting hand on his uninjured shoulder.

David watched as Hook's head twisted in Ruby's direction. A slight tilt of her head had Hook shutting his mouth, and merely staring at David. His eyebrow quirked slightly as he took in the scene. If he wasn't seeing things, it appeared that Ruby and Hook had something intimate between them. It was almost the same deep loving, trusting, honesty that he shared with his wife. David quirked his head and looked at Mary Margaret who had the same look on her face. So, he hadn't just been seeing things, there was something going on between his friend and the pirate.

"Tamara and Greg are bad news." Ruby started, blunt and honest. They all suspected that Greg Mendall was up to something. He was too creepy crawly for most of the residents in town, who avoided him like the plague. "Tamara kidnapped Hook while he was in New York, they tried to use his need for revenge to get him to join their side."

David's eyebrows lifted, as he stared at Hook. "Did they?"

Ruby nodded, "Once he found out what they were planning, he refused to help them. Because he knew too much, they tied him up and planned on torturing him for information."

David nodded, as he took in the information. Mary Margaret's eyebrows rose this time, "Planned on?" she questioned softly.

"He was able to escape before they had a chance too. That's how he injured himself." Ruby said, pointing at his dangling left arm. "I'm not a doctor, but I'm pretty sure he needs one."

David and Mary Margaret both nodded this time, "Alright, saying we believe what's been said here, what is their plan?"

Hook bent forward, like it was a secret only for David and Mary's ears. His eyes were wide and serious, a frown etched on his face as he spoke. "They plan on kidnapping Henry. To use him against Regina. It has something to do with Greg's father."

Both, David and Mary Margaret, stared at Hook. Gasping, they knew that he was telling the truth. The depth of honesty in his eyes alone was enough to confirm that he wasn't lying. They nodded, "Alright. We need a plan," David stated, looking at his wife, before turning back to Ruby and Hook, "you need to get him to a hospital. That shoulder looks like it's in bad shape."

Ruby nodded, as she stood up. As she turned to help Hook stand, the front door burst open. Emma, frantic with panic in her eyes, rushed forward, followed by a distraught Neal Cassidy.

"Emma, honey, what's wrong?"

Emma's mouth bobbed open and closed a few times, as tears welled in her eyes. Mary Margaret's heart dropped into her stomach at the look on her daughter's face. Something was very, very wrong.

"It's Henry. They-" Neal spoke, tears welling in his own eyes. "They took him."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** _Alright, so I got some nice interest in this story. That always makes me happy! This chapter is shorter, but it is pretty much all Hook. I have never put so much effort into trying to write a character as I did for Hook in this chapter. It's a very character driven chapter, and I will be taking some luxury with his backstory. I've hinted to it in this chapter, but all will be revealed in the final installment (the third chapter). One more chapter left in this one. It's been a fun one to write, and I really hope the vision I have for the last chapter does this story justice. Until then, enjoy!

* * *

Hook groaned, as he pulled himself up off the couch that he had been sitting on. He stared at Neal, forgetting for a moment that he knew the man before him as a mere child, and gaped. He hadn't thought that they would move so quickly, but then he realized that they hadn't had a choice. He had escaped and he knew their plan, if they wanted to make sure that their plan worked, then they'd have to risk moving forward quicker than they had wanted to.

"Did you see who took Henry?" Hook asked, ignoring the weird looks that both Neal and Emma gave him.

Neal shook his head, as Emma bit back another sob. "He went to the bathroom, when a few minutes passed by without him returning, I went to check on him. He was gone."

Hook sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. He stared down at the floor, as he tried to think of a plan, something that would help them get Henry back before Tamara and Greg started phase three of their plan. Swallowing thickly, he glanced up.

"Look, I know that none of you have any reason to trust me … to believe me, but I'm asking you to do so. I might know how we can get Henry back, but it has to happen now. We don't have much time before they start the next phase."

David stalked forward, as he grabbed Hook by his long leather coat. "You never mentioned another phase."

Hook's eyes pleaded with David as he spoke, "I was hoping we would stop it before it got to the next phase. There wasn't a need to start a panic if we were able to get to Henry before Tamara and Greg did."

This time Neal stepped forward, "Wait a second, are you trying to tell me that my fiancee just kidnapped my son?" His eyebrow cocked questioningly.

Hook nodded, "That's exactly what I'm trying to tell you. Look, we can stand around here talking, or we can take action. The choice is yours, but with or without you, I'm going forward with my plan. We don't have a lot of time, if we don't hurry then they will escape with Henry in tow, that was their plan all along."

Emma crossed her arms over her chest, and stepped forward. Her jaw was set tightly, as she gained control over her emotions and allowed her anger to outshine everything else. "How do you know all this, Hook?"

Groaning, Hook ran his hand over his face. "Because Tamara captured me in New York, they wanted me to help them, but when I found out their plan I denied. They tied me up so that I would be out of the way until their plan was completed, I broke out and she found me," Hook paused to point at Ruby. "We came here, explained the situation, then you two arrived. Now, is everyone caught up? Can we go save Henry now?" He asked, completely over his limit of frustration for the day.

Glancing around the room, he saw everyone firmly nod their heads. "Alright, their plan is to take Henry away from here, to make Regina pay. I don't know why, so don't ask." He threw in before anyone had a chance to open their mouths. "That's why they stole the magic beans from her, because..."

"They're going to open a portal."

"Exactly." Hook said, as he turned toward Ruby. Beauty and brains. He was liking her more and more. "I know where they plan on doing this, if we get there before they do, we have a chance to stop them … or at the very least, we have a chance to grab Henry before they escape."

"Why are you willing to do this? You haven't exactly been helpful the entire time I've known you." Emma asked, her eyebrow raised.

Hook could feel her scrutinizing him, shrugging, he spoke, "I maybe a monster, Swan, but I will not stoop to this. I do have lines I won't cross, and hurting an innocent child is one of those lines. Plus, Henry reminds me of someone that I used to know."

Emma saw the truth and honesty in his eyes as he spoke. The only time it appeared that he lied was when he mentioned knowing someone like Henry. That would be a conversation for later, when her son was safe and sound, and everything had cooled down. "Let's go then."

Hook gave one curt nod, before making a move for the door.

Ruby snatched at his arm, stopping him at the top of the stairs. "You need a doctor." She hissed at him. She could tell that he was standing under his own weight, but the pain was evident in his eyes as his battered arm hung loosely at his side.

"Aye, there will be time for doctor's later, love. Once the boy is safe." Hook gave her a small, crooked smile before descending the stairs.

Ruby knew that he was bad news, she had known it from the day he arrived in town and she definitely knew it from the stories that both Emma and Mary had told her, but she couldn't help but see the good in him too.

* * *

Hook ran forward there was no time for backward glances, not when someone's life hung in the balance. He pushed forward, as anger propelled him faster. His lungs burned and the pain in his shoulder had intensified into something that felt like hellfire burning beneath his skin. Still he continued forward, focusing only on his anger. For once in his life he had the opportunity to do something really meaningful, something that would make ever lousy thing he had ever done worth it. Every minute that ticked by without him standing on that pier was one minute closer to Tamara and Greg escaping with Henry in tow.

He couldn't allow that, he wouldn't. Who knew what they would actually do to Henry once they got to wherever they were going. Would merely taking the child away from the people that he loved and cared about be enough torture to satisfy them, or would they go as far as to actually harm Henry?

It was a question he didn't want the answer to. He had to stop it from happening. Henry couldn't know the pain of being ripped away from those you love, not at such a young age. Tears burned in Hook's eyes as flashes to his own past flew pass his eyes in a blur. Yes, Henry reminded him so much of himself when he was younger, and now it seemed as if their lives would become similar in a much more painful way. As much as he hated that damn crocodile, he had learned something important from him … or well, his son. Evil isn't born, it's created. Hook hadn't always been the pilfering pirate that he had become. He had been wholesome and good natured. Trusting. It all fell away in the blink of an eye, and Hook had decided in that instant that he wouldn't trust anyone else, so long as he lived. It was promise he had broken over and over again, and every single time it only seemed to bring him more heartache.

Seeing the edge of the pier coming closer to him, snapped Hook out of his memory induced-daze. His insides practically jumped for joy when he realized that Tamara and Greg weren't at the pier yet. He wasn't too late. He could do something good. He could save Henry. Sliding to a stop, Hook groaned as his shoulder jerked around, as he turned around. There was no way that he was allowing them to leave this realm, not with Henry.

It had been difficult, but he had talked everyone else to staying hidden. Too many people around would only spook Tamara and Greg, and he didn't need them doing something stupid. He explained that if he was waiting for them by himself, that they would be more likely to believe that he had changed his mind in helping them.

So when the trio walked onto the pier, with Henry yelling, trying to pull away from the tight grip that Greg had on his arm, Hook tried to calm his outward appearance. Placing his mask firmly in place, he was able to hide the anger that he felt building with each new step that the trio took.

"Hook! What are you doing here?" Tamara called out.

He watched as she grabbed something from behind her back. The device was black, and he instantly knew what it was. When he had questioned how exactly it was that they would be able to help him kill the crocodile, Tamara had shown him that very device. She explained how to the outward eye it looked like a simple taser, full of electrical pulses, but what it really was, was something that Greg had cooked up in some kind lab that sucked the power and magic from any magical creature. The way that it worked was designed so that whoever they were draining of power would die.

He gulped before answering. He willed his voice to keep calm, before calling out. "I changed my mind. After I had time to think about it, I realized that what's one kid's life to me when all I truly want is that damn crocodile on a stick, preferably roasted."

Hook cringed when he heard Tamara laugh out loud, "I knew you'd come around, Captain. Now, help us out, throw this stupid bean into the water to get the portal opened. We're having some issues with the little brat here."

Hook nodded, and tried to signal Henry with a wink. He had to let the kid know that he was on his side. A subtle nod from Henry let Hook know that Henry understood. "Alright, just … throw it to me. I'm not in such good shape."

Tamara glared at him, "That's what happens when you traipse through the forest. How's the arm?" Her lips curled up, and Hook realized that she was onto him.

He watched in horror as she grabbed hold of Henry and pressed the device against his neck.

"Stop! There is no need for harm to come to the boy!" Hook called out. He held up his arms, grimacing at the pain that flared in his shoulder.

"Of course there is, you stupid pirate. That's the point of revenge. To harm something … or someone important to the person you are seeking revenge on. You of all people should know that. Isn't that why you shot Rumpelstiltskin's girlfriend?"

Slowly, Hook took a step forward, "Yes, but I still have no idea why you need revenge on Regina."

Greg took a step forward this time, pain and anger written on his features. "Because that bitch killed my father. I was only a boy, and she took him and she killed him for no reason!"

Hook couldn't say that he didn't feel for Greg, but righting a wrong with another wrong was no way to go about fixing anything. Suddenly, he realized that his ill attempt at trying to gain his revenge on the crocodile was just as bad as what Greg and Tamara were trying to do to Regina. He felt sick that his own hatred and anger had caused him to do such horrible things. He couldn't focus on that right now, he needed to focus on the scared little boy in front of him. The boy who's life was in danger.

In that moment, Hook knew what he needed to do. "I'm sorry for your loss, Greg, I am, but do you think that it's right to take out what Regina did to you on poor Henry here?"

It was exactly what he had hoped forward. The question had brought Greg up short. It was something that he had to actually put some thought into. With Greg's mind elsewhere, and Tamara watching Greg closer than she was Hook, he was able to make his move. He wasn't able to move as quickly or as quietly as he usually was able to, but it moved as fast as he could.

_I'm sorry_, Hook mouthed to Henry, as shoved Henry backward and ultimately out of the way of the dangerous device that Tamara was holding. Growling loudly, she turned toward Hook and shoved the small hand-held device into his ribcage and pulled against the trigger. Hook's body shook and jerked as it zapped his torso. He could feel the life draining from his body. In the distance he heard someone shout his name, and the last thing he remembered before collapsing to the ground was that he had done it. He had saved Henry's life, and if it was the last thing he ever did, it was something that he could be proud of.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** _Alright, the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this. This one is all from Ruby's POV.

* * *

Ruby stood at the corner of one of the numerous warehouses watching the dock carefully. She could barely see Hook as he started running down the dock. The first thing she had noticed that Henry wasn't there yet, which she had hoped was a good thing. She watched with morbid curiosity as Hook looked around and she watched his body heave, and slump with slight relief. Truth be told, she only knew bits and pieces of what horrible things that pirate had done. She knew that he was the reason that Belle had lost her memories and transformed into Lacey. She knew that he had done things to keep Emma and Mary Margaret from returning home when they were stuck. Yet, watching his intense need to redeem himself, she couldn't help but feel her heart race just a little. He was risking his life, his well-being to save Henry, that had to be worth something.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ruby saw three figures walking slowly, taking their time, as they sauntered down the dock. Keeping a careful eye on Hook, Ruby readied herself just in case. The muscles in her body stiffened, as her wolf self started to slowly take hold. She was anxious, as her heart pounded. Hook's arms waved in the air before gesturing toward Henry. Swallowing thickly, she rocked back and forth on her heels, ready to attack at a moments notice. That was when she saw it. Tamara pulled Henry against her chest and pressed something against his neck. She had to grip the bricks of the building tightly in her clasped fists to keep herself from bolting down the dock.

David said he would give the signal to move on their enemies. For a split second, she allowed her eyes to dart over toward David. She saw that his muscles were rigid and that he too was on the verge of bolting down the dock. He gave a barely perceptive shake of the head. _Not Yet_, Ruby told her other self, as she turned back toward Hook. She saw what he was going to do before he even made an attempt to do it. Darting out from her hiding place, Ruby took off running. She heard David and Mary Margaret yelling for her to stop, but she couldn't. All she could see was Hook shoving Henry from Tamara's grasp before she shoved something against his stomach. The image of Hook shaking and collapsing would be forever engrained in her mind. She couldn't slow her breathing as her body continued to lurch forward. Her legs pumping so hard and fast that they felt like they might fly off of her body. Ruby's insides shook, as her inner wolf grew more anxious and excited the closer she came to confrontation.

A growl erupted from somewhere deep inside her, as she slammed into Tamara hard. The woman flew backward, her head smashing against the wooden dock hard. Her eyes rolled backward as she lost consciousness. Ruby turned toward Greg and growled. It was low and menacing, as her lips pulled back over her teeth.

"I surrender." Greg cried, his hands held up in front of him.

Ruby heard the sound of boots smacking against the hard wood behind her. With one last growl at Greg, Ruby quickly turned away from him and knelt down beside Hook's body. Tears filled her eyes, and Ruby couldn't even explain the amount of pain that ached in her chest. She had no way of understanding why she felt so strongly for a man she had only just met. Why she felt like her life was over for a second time, because someone she loved was being pulled away from her in such a cruel way. Tears slid down her cheeks unchecked, as she gripped one of his hands in hers.

"Please, be okay." Ruby stuttered. "I need you to be okay."

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to look at who it was. Mary Margaret knelt down beside her, pulling her best friend into her arms while Emma knelt on the opposite side of Hook's body. Her face held a deep sadness, as she stared at Hook's unmoving body. No matter what Emma might have thought of the man that Hook had been, that man had been redeemed the moment that he stared death in the face all in the name of saving her son. With two fingers outstretched, Emma pressed them to his pulse point and waited. Her facial expression changed slightly, a hint of hope in her eyes.

"He's alive." Emma mumbled softly, as shock overtook her expression.

Ruby's head snapped up, her eyes wide. "What?"

"He's alive. I don't know how, but we have to get him to Whale before we lose him." Emma looked up at Neal and David, both nodded, before moving forward. "Hey Mare, let's move Ruby out of the way so the guys can get Hook some help."

Mary Margaret nodded, as she attempted to help her best friend stand up. "It's going to be okay, Ruby. He's going to make it."

* * *

Ruby edged her way into the small private room. The lights above the bed were off, as he was still unconscious. His skin held an odd pallor to it, made worse from the dank sunlight that filtered in from the window on the left hand side of the room. He almost appeared see through laying on the small hospital bed. The machines by his head beeped in continuously allowing her to know that he was indeed alive.

She couldn't get the words that Dr. Whale had said shaken from her mind. _He's lucky to be alive, in fact there is no reason that he should be alive. I have every reason to believe that this device is the same one that had caused August's death. _Ruby hadn't been able to form words, only able to cling to the word _alive_. He was alive. That was all that mattered. Who cares if he _shouldn't_ be. He was, and that was all that Ruby cared about in that moment.

In the hours it had taken Whale to get him in stable condition, which required restarting his heart more than once, Ruby had time to think. She had time to think about why it was that she felt so _attached_ to a man she had only just met one day prior. Why she felt like their lives were linked by some sort of mystical force. It had taken her a while, but after a long talk with both, Mary Margaret and Emma, Ruby realized that at some point through-out the day, Ruby had started to fall for the pirate.

She couldn't say that she regretted it. Not after what he had done. However, she was fearful of what Belle would think when Ruby would be able to face her again. Ruby was definitely happy that Gold had found a way to restore Belle's memory, but she also knew that her friend would be upset that Ruby was harboring feelings for the man that had attempted to steal everything away from her to begin with.

A groan called out from the hospital bed shook Ruby from her inner turmoil. Walking slowly, she sat down in the only chair in his room, and leaned forward. Without a second thought, she grabbed hold of his hand and carefully brushed her thumb against the back of his hand.

"Okay, Killian. You have to wake up. You have to be fine, because I need you to be fine. I need you to be here. I cannot lose another person that I love. I need you, and it's hard for me to admit it, but it's true. I have never needed anyone the way that I need you. There is no rhyme or reason to it. It makes no sense, but I don't regret it and I wouldn't change it. You are an amazing man, Killian Jones. You deserve love and to be loved. So … if you just open your eyes, maybe I can help with that."

Ruby felt a tear slip down her cheek, as her eyes slipped close. Whale had explained that it could be hours or days before he woke up. She had ignored the bit of information that said he might not ever wake up. Ruby had to believe that he would wake up. Life was cruel, horrible, and barely made sense most times, but to give Ruby the second chance at love only to snatch it away, that was far too cruel wasn't it?

"Are you … crying, love?" A weak Irish accent called out.

Ruby's eyes snapped open, as a smile curled it's way around her mouth. "Oh thank God!" She leaned forward, hugging Hook tightly, her arms wound around his waist. She heard him hiss even as his one good arm slung around her waist. "Oh God! Did I hurt you?" she asked, as she pulled back.

"It was worth it. Hugs from beautiful women are always worth a bit of pain." He grinned.

Ruby couldn't help rolling her eyes. "I see a bit of a magical taser did nothing on your horrible flirting."

Hook gasped, his hand gripping his chest. "You wound me, love."

The edge of Ruby's lips pulled up in a half smile, "What did I say about cute pet names?"

Hook attempted a shrug, but moaned as it pulled at his injured shoulder. "You hate them?"

Ruby nodded, "That's correct. By the way, be gentle with that..." She paused, pointing at his arm that was tightly bandaged, "it was dislocated. Whale had to do surgery to repair some muscle damage."

Hook grimaced, "That sounds like a barrel of fun." he mumbled.

Ruby sighed, as she sat back down. "Don't ever scare me like that again, Hook."

He laughed loudly, "What happened to Killian?" Hook questioned with one raised eyebrow.

Ruby stared at him, horrified, "You heard all of that?"

Hook sobered up, he took her hand in his. "I did, love. I heard it all, and I would be lying if I said I didn't feel the same way. I'm tired of being the bad guy. It's exhausting. I just want to go back … I just want to be Killian. I'd like it if you helped me."

"I'd be glad to." Ruby smirked, as she leaned forward. Her lips brushed against his. "Lesson number one. Stop shooting people … especially ones standing very close to the town line."

Hook smiled against her lips, "Got it." He mumbled before capturing her lips with his. He could definitely get addicted to Ruby's slow and passionate kisses.


End file.
